


开往克利夫兰的火车

by Ericanotpear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	开往克利夫兰的火车

罗维诺揪着他的领子来到了那个狭小的隔间。他们很难阐述这个地方曾经是用来储存什么的，或是未来将被拿来做些什么。他们只知道现在这个让人伸展不开来四肢的地方拿来盛放这两人爆发的情欲则是刚刚好。

他们已经在互相亲吻了，几乎是俗不可耐地在四肢开始相互贴合之前就已经把对方嘴里的味道尝了个遍，那扇莫名其妙的铁门怎么也合不上，他们不知这会是怎样的一场互相斗争，只是放心地认为这里除了他们之外不会有别人。

没有准备，没有预期。这表示没有一切事后的安抚和体恤，没有洗去罪恶感的清水和掩盖一切的被褥。残存的痕迹会标记于躯体之上，直至这辆火车的目的地。

但是他们中的谁都不可能在现在停下，安东尼奥抚摸着平时他不允许触碰的地方，意外地体会到了罗维诺下体的肿胀，停留在胸部偏下的衬衫褶皱被进一步上压，露出尚未被太阳肆意舔舐过的部分肌肤，但那仍然是健壮的一幅身躯。

互相喘息之中，他们其中一人暂时清醒了一些，罗维诺用破碎的语言告诉情人，别把自己的上衣扯坏，其中夹杂着一些咒骂。但当那件衬衫一落地，罗维诺的后背就感受到了接触粗糙墙面的刺痛。

扯开他的皮带，同时像是暂时安抚一般亲吻着他的锁骨，而另一只手勾过腰部，使得他有点不舒服似的后仰，发出一声呻吟和接连不断的咒骂。他微微撇过头，脸庞通红，差点找不到重心在何处。

后背腥咸，罗维诺差一些沿着墙壁滑下，毕竟此时他只有一只腿是真正站着的。他甩下了长裤，露出左腿的小腿吊带袜，安东尼奥把那只腿往上提，也不知道在黑暗里挨到了什么物体，恋人无暇关注四方，只能乖顺地找到一个支点。

情人不安分的右手已经不由分说地挤压入穴口，没有任何润滑剂，就这么露骨地侵入，他感受到罗维诺的颤抖，和正在自己背上形成的新鲜伤口。晃动的车厢引起间歇性的摩擦，安东尼奥的下体蹭着罗维诺的大腿内侧，把那儿摩擦得通红。他再一次地想要高高抬起另一只腿，仿佛这还不够让他的情人羞耻似的。

不知是被这突如其来的感官刺激惊吓得倒吸了一口津液，还是本就喉头燥热难耐，罗维诺在此时剧烈咳嗽起来，安东尼奥也吓了一跳，等他终于停下来的时候，一条明显的水迹从他的口角向下，黏在下巴处。

他的恋人伸出舌头，从那微微发青的下巴向上用舌头舔弄，再一次入侵他的口腔。这一回仿佛是要把他的脑子给烧完全了似的，右手被穴口限制着行动，安东尼奥拒绝等待。

第二根手指进入的时候罗维诺是真正地感受到了疼痛，而被迫在压迫性的亲吻中努力放松着入口，该死，如果安东尼奥的下半身也能安分一点话他可能就不会不听使唤了。火车的晃动让性器之间的摩擦次数也不断上升，他能感觉到部分前液正沿着自己腹股沟划出黏渍。

他也没错过任何一个能够在对方身体上施加情趣性攻击的机会，无论是抓痕，齿痕还是其他，这是他所谓一种报复。但这些动作也阻止不了他自己在安东尼奥把手指更加深入时发出不可遏制的呻吟声。

他现在可能更接近于某一种动物，纯粹地对交媾感受到痴迷。汗液在不断分泌，黏腻不堪的天地之中只有震耳欲聋的喘息和车厢晃动的声音，甚至没有实力，只有一种深入骨髓的感觉在定位着对方的位置，预判着他接下来的动作。

安东尼奥的指甲并不温柔，第三根手指的进入让人心惊胆战，惊吓之中的躯体显然是排斥这一切的，肠壁逐渐湿润，可能比平时要快一些……在那一刻罗维诺的脑中如同刺过一根冷针，他大概明白了那可能是受伤的标志，但是，很快他又妥协了，安东尼奥的手指前端触到了一个致命的部位，他剧烈地呻吟了一声，他的恋人像是知道了什么用稍显冰冷的唇轻吻了一下他的锁骨，继续往那个地方或轻或重地挤压着。

安东尼奥总是喜欢这种被罗维诺包裹的感觉，虽然他可能知道这对于另一个人来说是出于莫大的爱意，他从未和安东尼奥阐述过被侵入是如何的令人不适，在那一刹，无论他在之前的前戏是多么的欲火焚身，到了真正经受疼痛之时都可能满脑子都是退缩的念头，只有体贴的恋人在此刻的用心爱抚才能让情欲重新萌芽发胀。

感觉到自己的阴茎前端也是一片湿热之后，罗维诺发现安东尼奥已经蓄势待发了，经受过不少次性爱的后穴在此时也已经放弃了绞紧，肠液起了大作用。只是有时候车厢的晃动会使得安东尼奥的抽送动作接近于粗暴，指甲戳蹭着柔软的肠壁，就像他之前有些担心的，如此粗糙的性爱会不会让他在接下来的几天内遭罪受。

安东尼奥终于停止了这一种接近于折磨的扩张，不知第几次用尽力气把罗维诺的大腿打开一个夹角，使得青年稍稍有点站不稳了，黑暗中他仿佛能够看见青年通红的脸庞，湿润的脸颊还有湿润的眼睛，透过结成条状的刘海往前看着他，蜜酒一般的眼睛不知在说些什么。

前端进入的时候，怪异的感觉重新占领躯体，他正在用一种毫无保留的弱势姿势来接受这一切，这让罗维诺在内心某一处感觉到了羞辱。侵入仍然在继续，每一次车厢震动都在拉扯着肠壁，他花了很多次喘息和呻吟的时间才恢复过来。在确认已经顺利进入之后，安东尼奥重新抱住了他，罗维诺的整个重心都压在了他一个人身上，他平时不太多食，所以当安东尼奥托住他的时候并没有什么意外发生，而是安东尼奥的阴茎更加深入时候的异物感让他皱了皱眉头，但这没有持续太久，在彻底深入了一次之后，眼前深色皮肤的男人开始了抽送，惹得罗维诺在咳嗽间又开始带着鼻音的呻吟，沾满汗水的后背黏了一些灰屑，他的背心应该是已经破了。

罗维诺在震动中内脏像是被搅成火热的一团，前列腺处被挤压的酥麻感让他的下体硬得像块热铁，不需要任何抚慰就能在与安东尼奥上身衣物的摩擦之中获得让人眼前发白的快感，他的脸红得可怕，这如果是在灯光下，他自认为也是有些丢人的。

这儿没有灯光，在这剧烈运动之中安东尼奥的脸都是模糊而不可见的，他偶尔的一次轻瞥都能看见热烈的西班牙人射向他脸庞的光芒，而这几乎让他有些害怕，那种如同猎食者锁定猎物一般的光芒，仿佛是在自己被接纳后的喜悦，像是罗维诺做出了什么符合期待的事情之后的夸奖。

而罗维诺并不是这么想的。

他能感觉到后穴再次被戏弄的手指挑逗着边缘，在飞驰列车上不洁的性爱给了西班牙人很多灵感，安东尼奥的右手轻捏着臀瓣，再次拉扯到了已经充血的后穴。他没有忘记在加速的时候给予罗维诺的锁骨和脖颈深吻以表示一种带着狂喜的感谢之情。

而就在那一刹那，罗维诺却感觉自身在一瞬间爆炸，情欲流泻与下腹部和生殖器上，那一刻仿佛忘却了一切，一种疯狂滋生的喜悦占领了空白的大脑。

口干舌燥，而嘴边却留有津液水渍的他明白自己会再一次努力去追寻这种感觉。

这种快感也许和其他人追寻的不一样，他略有些松懈下来了，察觉到这一切的安东尼奥也稍稍增加了速度，在深爱之人的体内释放完全。他再一次深入那具躯体，在释放的过程当中锁紧了拥抱，罗维诺带着发烫的脸颊靠在那儿，感受着自己体内流入的苦涩的种子。

又过了几秒，在一阵安抚性质的轻吻过后，罗维诺自然而然地重新站回了大地，但他当然站不太稳，但他谢绝了安东尼奥的手，执意要靠自己站起身来。他明白这是怎么回事的，在热度消退下去之前，罪恶感和空虚感马上就会重新占据他的内心，他宁愿此刻自己已经不省人事，事实上也离那儿不远了……

他想说句抱歉，眼冒金星。罗维诺提醒此时自己的疲累并不是对爱情的否定……安东尼奥却不自知一般也把自己的身躯贴了上来，温暖。

罗维诺努力在车厢里找到那一股清冷的空气，仍然在微微发烫的脸庞微仰着，接受了恋人的拥抱。


End file.
